A Batman Christmas
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: It's been awhile since Bruce and Dick Grayson with Barbara are going to the Gotham Mall together before their separated and now with Tim and Annie are at home celebrating Christmas with Ace their pet dog  and Alfred, almost all the Bat Family see Bruce sudden change since Annie's here but that all change?
1. chapter 1

The Gotham Adventures

Christmas special 3 parter

By Bruce Smith

Part 1 A Batman Christmas

It's been awhile since Bruce and Dick Grayson with Barbara are going to the Gotham Mall together before their separated and now with Tim and Annie are at home celebrating Christmas with Ace their pet dog and Alfred, almost all the Bat Family see Bruce sudden change since Annie's around but that would change as we continue the story of a mentor and his former sidekicks realize something special.

"This is one place I would never expected Bruce Wayne to be unless he is forced to be there to buy a gift for Tim and Annie," Dick comments on meeting Bruce.

" I had Alfred take care of it earlier before I got here.The reason I'm here is to help Barbara get something to Jim for Christmas."

Dick is feeling unsure if he wants Bruce to do that after what happened.

" Since when has she asked you for help with her Christmas shopping? I'm usually the gift horse when it comes to her looking for a present to give the Commissioner.!"

"Look, Dick, I know it's been hard for both of us but I called you here to help me and Barbara just to look for some gifts."

"Hello, guys. I thought I heard you guys all the way to the entrance so you also brought Dick here like you said that okay that like we are in a meeting or something." Barbara comes from the side.

"Well Bruce, before you said see I guess you finally taking this situation without the paranoid man who rather look for trouble instead of taking a break from it." Dick tells Bruce not want to speak to Barbara yet

"You may be right but just because I attended to do this doesn't mean I'm still unwary.. There's always crime even in Christmas or any holiday." Bruce states.

"Okay, okay. You're still that classic Bruce that we always know so let's get this started you two," Barbara says to the two as they now going to the Christmas session where Harvey Bullock as Gotham Mall Santa Claus with Renee Montoya as an elf while Bullock is still a little sluggish Santa Claus. He regrets every bit of it while Montoya reminds him to be a little jolly like a Santa but Bullock still can be a little nice with some kids who have certain parents who been in prison on the Holiday season but all he can say with to kids who want to see them is that

"Umm, sometimes Santa can't make every wish come true but since you are a good kids go get something yourself something pretty, kids." Bullock says as he gives the two kids some money for Christmas

"Wow thank you Santa!!!" a brother and a sister say as they hug the not so jolly but good Cop Santa.

"Wow Santa you sure are a jolly man is you wanted but I understand how you feel when that." Renee comments about Bullock's actions

"Yeah Yeah so I made be nice guy and all but poor kids." Bullock respond to Montoya quietly then started eating cookies and milk which that only perfect time to eating while being a Gotham Santa/Cop Claus.

Meanwhile as the trio comes to see the decorations and with Dick comment on Bullock as Gotham Mall Santa Claus

"Wow it's a good thing I'm not as young as I'm used to sit on that guy's lap hahaha."

"This is one of reason why I don't do Mall especially here," Bruce responds while the two seem to calm down Barbara called Bruce to help while he asked Dick to help out

"So Dick how have the Holidays treated you?" Barbara asked Dick informed that he had traveled a lot but he haven't been in Haley's Circus much since the events with the Mad Hatter while teaming with Batman at the time as he mentioned that he points out that Bruce haven't changed much since then which caused Bruce to stated this

"Dick I May done some things in the past but things are different now that there's a new member that I can trust. For once remember what Tim said to you about me after the we helped Annie in her first training session."

Dick can't help but recall the time when Bruce wasn't so cold and withdrawal man all the time and the best one he has was the original Dynamic Duo after stopping the Joker that fateful Christmas when Bruce decided to take a break from patrolling the city and get to enjoy Christmas with Dick and Alfred like a real family.

"Yeah it one of the things which I actually seem to enjoy myself but then again I enjoy my plenty but you probably think I'm lying when I said I do enjoy our time together and thus I expected to truly umm." Bruce trying to hard to find out a way to say it (wait a minute is he? No not in a million years.) Dick it's telling himself despite what others say about him he knows Bruce unlike the rest of them at least that what he thinks

"The reason I'm calling to this place is to hopefully apologize for our incidents. I talked to Alfred about when I first had Annie on patrol when she sneak out the cave without my permission but as she save me and Tim from being defeated by Bane I had a chat with Alfred about the risk she took to to was right feared if I lose another one but Alfred told me this in his words. but this is what drove Dick away, you never showed any appreciation, it was always criticism, if you do that again you'll drive away Annie and Tim too"

"You're right, I'm trying to learn how to be more constructive, it's just hard, I've been so cold for so many years, It's gonna take time to loosen up."

We'll be glad you caught this in time sir, before another Nightwing incident happened" he says with a smile of approval, showing he was proud of my character growth over the past few days since I accept Annie in our team.

"Woah you know Bruce since I hear your true feelings I think that is more shocking than my old librarian crush on you.I know what I did was wrong but I guess even when I know who you are and that your sidekick is a circus acrobat with pixies boots. I've been thinking about our fight for your trust against each other because of me but I because tried to make my crush a reality I should have been thinking things through but I was so nerve that I now realize if I keep doing this we are not going to have a good time what would Tim and Annie think of us if we continue this in the future."

"What you are saying Barbara?" Dick is feeling very anxious to see what she trying to say.

"Well Dick remember when we used to be similar to Tim and Annie, being a handful with each other but still I should've realize that I should have spent my time with someone who make not got my interest like Batman do but I should've told you about my secret a long time ago." She hugs him "Dick can you forgive me, please guys? I've been so into my head a my stupid teen crush of a mask but I should look at someone with the right thrill and you are my thrill Dick."

"Oh so you saying that all this is because you got a high school sweetheart crush and tried make a fantasy turn to a reality like a clichéd high school

"I got the boy" romantic comedy movies. And they say I was corny." Dick playing around which is help break the ice with Barbara

"Hahaha yeah I guess I been in library a bit too long I was a little wishy-washy about romantic stuff and a bit corny but I kind show what I'm not corny at." Barbara kisses him on the lips and said "Merry Christmas, circus bo.y"

"Well what can I say I have my fair share of flying high" Dick respond as Bruce vanish to the other side of the Mall.

Meanwhile as the trio appear to finally put away past and focus on the present .Bruce smiling at the events tonight but not everything is alright as Bruce know that Bullock is missing for some reason with the cops are in defense of what looks like a Christmas float but with men in green and red suits coming out of it and with them is Harvey Bullock tied up in at Christmas tree on the float in with it is Calendar Girl.

"Season's Greetings Gotham Mall! I come to tell you a tell of a model who once have it all fame, a career and most of all beauty but that all changed when not only my plans and dreams failed but now I have been exposed by a sorry excuse of our Cop Santa named Detective Bullock, who made everyone see my true but grotesque look of that is my face!" Calendar Girl point to Harvey.

"Hey at least no one ain't seeing it now as long as you have a mask plus even though I have snatched your mask off you should take it out of them Bat Freaks who kick you and your boys butt las-" Before Bullock says anything Calendar Girl grabs what looks like a Candy Cane with a scythe blade on top giving Harvey Bullock at threat to hopefully keep him quiet

"Well since you are such a mouthful you will get to show the kids what makes Santa so jolly and pay for what you show the world!!" Calendar Girl says while putting her hand on the cop's mouth but before she starts to raise her Christmas Scythe, a Batarang comes in and managed to knock the Scythe out of Calendar Girl's hands.

"Paige Monroe, I figured you'll be starting trouble on this season," he says.

Calendar Girl and Bullock with the two Christmas styled suited guys see Batman who on the railing ready to come down as the men came ready to fight him

"Ah well I guess you mistake Christmas for Halloween again, Bats, huh never thought you're bad at Calendars. Stop him!"

"Hold it right there! Let the Santa go, lady, or you'll get hurt in the name of the GCPD!" Renee Montoya said with a gun pointed to Calendar Girl

"So Santa's little helper decided to help him for ruining people's wish of not exposing our dark past huh Gotham we'll just give this one a show and by show let just raise some fireworks for a Happy new year too."

Calendar had green and red fireworks coming out of literally her fingertips which Batgirl coming out out the aisle beside Montoya and rescues her before the flare of Christmas color flames come at them like bullets

"You okay Officer Montoya?" Batgirl asks.

"Yeah I'm fine; she has Bullock this time. We have to stop her." Montoya tells Batgirl

"You call the GCPD. We will stop Calendar Girl and her goons," Batgirl says as Montoya gets up and call the cops to come to the Gotham Mall Meanwhile Batman fight the goons but a Wing Ding knocked out the guy who was about to hit Batman with a Candy Cane Crowbar.

"Hey, just because we break the ice doesn't mean you can always break those kinds of ice alone!!" Nightwing shouts to Batman as he joined the Battlefield taking on the goons some with Batgirl on their side

"Yeah, we always got your back Batman," Batgirl says with a smile. Batman shows his approve to his longtime sidekicks know formed team with him like the good old days "Nightwing and Batgirl, let's put an end to this." Batman states as the First Dynamic Trio taking down all the goons.

"Not so fast, Batman. I still have Bullock on a tight end which won't be a Holiday Miracle for him. So you give up unless you want to see what Santa Claus have that makes him jolly." Batman stops. Nightwing and Batgirl free Bullock of the Christmas tree and shockingly Bullock has grab a one of the Candy Cane Crowbars and knocks out Calendar Girl with it.

"Okay I didn't see that coming and now I'm starting to believe that you or Batman don't see it either," Nightwing comments.

"Nope. neither one of us don't but at least Monroe is now defeated and captured maybe peace will restore for now this Christmas," Batman explains.

"Well sometimes that what Christmas miracles too even to the point where nobody would expect something like this that I can see I'll never hear the end of this from Bullock.," Batgirl said to Nightwing and Batman which caused them to smile.

"Yeah that's what happened if you mess with the GCPD, you costumed freaks, because this Santa not just making kids get theirs!!" Bullock gloats on while Montoya just can't help but feel glad that Bullock is enjoying himself. The GCPD comes in and takes Calendar Girl and her goons while exposing her face which caused her to breakdown with heated tears or rage and disappointment.

"Wow, she looks beautiful for someone who has body dysmorphic disorder." Dick says to Batgirl.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hopefully she can get something of a Holiday Miracle toot." Batgirl responds while Batman come in the conversation

"Well as we hope for that so happen someday how about I started saying this Nightwing and Batgirl. Thank you for this Christmas miracle of mine," Batman says. He holds his hand out as a handshake. and each shake his hand for old times' sake.

"Sure, Bruce, we should thank you." they say at the same time caused them to look at each other.

"After we patrol around the streets going on, how about we go to my place and watch It's A Wonderful Life with Alfred, Ace and the kids?" Batman says with a smile as those shocked the two.

What!? Is he alright? They both think but they let it go knowing that life is a bit short as Barbara and Alfred stated and that's when they used the Bat claw while Nightwing used the Night claw to grapple off the top off the Gotham Mall Building, hoping nothing bad will happen on Christmas Day.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Gotham Adventures

Christmas special 3 parter

By Bruce Smith

Part 2

Annie's First Christmas

It had been awhile since Bruce has gone to the Gotham Mall for Christmas shopping. Meanwhile, in stately Wayne Manor, Annie and Tim decided to help Alfred decorate Christmas tree and lights inside and out of the Manor while enjoying the holiday alongside Ace the Wayne Family's dog.

After the decorations were finished, the mystery couple with Ace watched some Christmas special on TV.

"Wow Tim I never thought there are more holidays after Thanksgiving this Christmas seem to be the most beautiful without the bird scratches from our feathered friend," Annie commented on the time when her and Tim's experience in a game of catch the Turkey in Thanksgiving.

"Hey, what can I say; Christmas rocks and the best part is we can just have a normal Christmas night with nothing much happening now that we're just here together with Ace and Alfred. I'm sure Bruce is having his hands full on the Gotham Mall as we speak."

Tim responded as Annie cozied up on the couch and gave him a warm hug. After all the work decorating the Wayne Manor and helping with putting the star on the Christmas tree, Annie felt calm after all the crime fighting, school and most importantly her insecurity from her real family but not just Clayface but mainly her sister. Katherine Karlo was getting harder than each time they had encountered each other since that fateful day they meet but now Annie don't want to keep worrying about it now that everything seems to be fine so far as Annie holds Tim tight and Tim hugs her back watch the Christmas special until the TV started to acted pretty strange and the channel turns the screen to static.

"Hey what is going on this isn't right Alfred is there something going on with the cable?"Tim asked.

Annie felt uneasy. Ace whimpered to Annie and gave her a puppy dog eyed look.

"Aww, I'm sorry Ace. I didn't mean to make you sad. It's not your fault, okay boy? I should never act so worried about nothing as long as you guys are around."Annie responded. Ace licks her on the face.

"Hey, okay boy calm down I love you too please stop." Annie couldn't help but laugh at Ace. He stopped to see Alfred and Tim still checking the cable. The TV came back on and showed a little elf sitting with a face cover in darkness as a Santa Claus with reindeers and two other elves, male and female.

"Tim, come quick. The TV is on but there's something wrong!" Annie called.

Alfred followed him as their back in the living room and seeing the small elf grab a microphone and spoke

"Ah Christmas is the most wonderful thing in the earth and it's days like this where we have a few special guests to be involved in this special along with the jolly himself Santa Claus with the reindeers say hohoho Santa!"

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas everyone." said the Santa with the reindeers repeated the same thing.The elves laughed. Annie got that feeling again as the small elf resumed her speech.

"Greetings Gotham City as I'm gald to win Santa little helper in the host for the show you can call me little Karlo."

As the elf said her name she reveal her face as the lights flash to her, as the other two elves has carried out big presents to little Karlo who is happy but with a bit of darkness in her smile.

"Santa, it's okay with everyone to know what's in these presents it would be a real surprise when we see it?"She asked as she now sit on the smaller one.

"Sure thing little girl let see what I have in all the presents!" The strange jolly man in red said while still on the chair as the two elves give the little Karlo a knife to open them. When she stabbed all the presents open, the lights went off and Karlo's voice is asking the audience this

"Now, kids, time to play the old "What's in the box?" Humph, more like. "Who's in the boxes." But oh well since it's the holidays we must be genuine about this for the special guests who watching this as I speak so Gotham I like you to meet the Knights in flying wings the Bat Family!!! Give them a big hand everyone!!!"

The Mystery Couple looked in horror as they revealed Batman Nightwing and Batgirl wrapped around in Christmas lights, gagged with Christmas-themed clay. Katherine acted as if the audience was clapping and cheering like she's doing. She pulled knife out of her elf costume and cut the gag out of Batgirl holding her hair and pulled it to make her head look into Katherine's eyes while cover in what looks like cut marks around her.

"So Batgirl how things are done you think that are special guest is being so much of a jerk that they can't be here when the camera is rolling?" Katherine said as she has the knife behind her back with a calm smile like nothing's wrong

"How can you do this to us, Karlo, even on the Holidays!" Batgirl asked.

"Why, look at you catching up with the script and that's what I'm going to do. You see, Bat Family, Christmas is about peace on mankind, and most importantly family and since I no longer have a family until now we decided to make it bigger and better than what you guys got. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, the Magnificent Claydoll herself and her lover bird who gets in the way but knows how to make this much exciting," Little Karlo explained.

"I was hoping that the bad feeling I had was just a false alarm but now this is becoming a nightmare come to life Tim we have to save them! "

Annie said

"I know what you mean, Annie.To think she would become a pain instead of like you? But we can't worry thinking about it now we have to find their location."

"Yeah, Tim, you're right." Annie responded with a calm smile.

"Okay Claydoll and Robin ready to start the first challenge? The answer is in a spot where the Christmas ice sculptures in the ice rink around the center of the bell which will ring on new year's days get there to find the next clues or the bell may have a big bong to big the whole ice so if you let it go down these flying family of yours will have their Christmas curtains well cut if you know what I mean Merry Christmas!!"

As the two have the first message Annie and Tim go to the Batcave to get suit up and headed to the Batwing in order to make it to the bell in time.

" Well since I can't go to the Batmobile after my little incidents I'll be driving around the Batwing to get around while you check on what next for Katherine and the Mud Pack. The big one has to be Matt Hagan but the other two I don't know who they are."Tim explain to Annie while in the aircraft as Annie look at the map in see the spot where Katherine said the clue would be.

"Look Robin there's the bell around the ice rink we need to find out what's going on with this!"

"Awesome, let's go see what's going on. Good job Magnificent Claydoll!"

"Thank you, Robin" Claydoll blushed

The two made their way up to the top where the bell was. After Robin landed the Batwing. A clay -like red substance clung to the bell.

"ROBIN THOSE ARE SOME KIND OF EXPLOSION CLAY!!!

"WHAT?! I can't get it off!!!" Robin tugged, but Claydoll had a better idea.

She used all her strength to throw the bomb up the sky. It exploded like some New Year's fireworks. The Gothamites below cheered.

"You did Claydoll you save those people from being blown up!"Robin comments

"Thank you hey Robin I think there's a note in the bell let's get it."

Robin reads it and there is a communicator on the note that similar to there's as he turned it on. There was a message from Batman.

"If you are getting this I want you to know that the next clues are in a museum of the clay sculptures exhibit Christmas edition where the note will point to your final clue is in-"

"NO SPOILERS DARK KNIGHT!!!" Little Karlo knocked the Caped Crusader himself with one punch.

Annie and Robin were shocked. Batman and Nightwing have cuts and bruises. The communicator switched to the Mud Pack beating them almost unconscious. Katherine gave a sadistic smile.

"Guys, the location you need - hey little Karlo you know what I want for Christmas? It's to hopefully see the two kick the crap out of you guys!"Nightwing snarked to Little Karlo. She Kneed him in the ribs. Nightwing coughed up a little blood.

"You'll be especially quiet if I was you pretty boy or this knife will go to for mouth when I'm done with you." Little Karlo pointed the knife to Nightwing.

"You should be careful with teasing Little Karlo. She has a combined stuff as average person and the rest of us but that doesn't mean she'll enjoy showing you how scary she is," Preston said.

"Relax, darling she will go easy and by easy I mean she'll give it to you slowly since you're special to her sister, our niece, so if anyone dare to disobey to any of the rules well you know what will happen right?

"Of course we know. Just let me handle the kids in the museum especially her," Clayface said as the message ended.

"We got to get there let go to the Batwing. The Mud Pack will pay for this Holiday season or die trying!"

Annie ground her teeth and bladed her fists. Robin and she got to the museum, and he looked at Claydoll.

"Look Claydoll I know you are filled with rage against Katherine and the Mud Pack guys but you can't let hatred been your guide for vengeance. Think about all the times who let us see that from your angle."

Annie respond with a sigh of relief that Tim is there to keep her from doing what she going to regret and hugs me when they made it to top of the museum.

"Thank you, Robin. I don't know what to do without you."

"Don't think about that I'm always here for you Claydoll now let's go find the final clue."

The boy wonder said after he hug Claydoll with a kiss on the cheek to let her know this will end well.

As The Mystery Couple made it to the Clay exhibit here the clay sculpture of a Christmas tree and Santa Claus are there but before Claydoll gets the note a gunshot came and almost hit Claydoll's head.

I I'm sorry just thought it was some intruder in the exhibit," said a security guard with a gun pointed to the two as Robin is questioning why a security guard would be here at Christmas night. Claydoll got in the way and kicks the guard.

"Robin it's not a guard! it's Clayface! I can sense him!" Claydoll said before Robin can react to what just happened.

"Oh yeah I remember you can sense his presence of any part of him ! Hagan, show us where you hide them!" Clayface disintegrated breaks away from to pieces of him and inside there was another note with a communicator on it shows the final clue where the the Mud Pack and the Bat Family are in and the video of the Bat Family and the Mud Pack on screen while the Mud Pack are in their Christmas outfits.

"Hello, kids, Little Karlo here to congratulate the special guests who found the meaning of Christmas and is coming to our reunion to say hi. But if they don't come before time runs out well I guess we are going to have a fun time playing with them. So what are you waiting for? Get here now or you ruin everyone's fun, especially theirs."

"Hey I know where they are! No time to explain we have to go Claydoll!"

"Yeah you don't have to tell me, Robin! Let's end this holiday nightmare! To the Batwing!"

The two went to an abandoned theater, La Scala. As they made in the theater there were curtains on the old funny face movie room

"What is all this? It's probably the same room where we see my sister's little show well it's going to be cancelled tonight right Robin?"

" Yeah so where are they anyway?"Robin asked but then the lights flashed and darkened.

"We'll save you the trouble guys come give your presents you first Magnificent Claydoll catch."Little Karlo said while holding a knife to cut the rope to the Bat Family who going to fall. They dangled over a mouth-like hole which is Santa Hagan holding a Christmas sack made of clay that will absorb them if they fail to it but as Claydoll catch the present Preston Payne and Lady Clay hold Robin down so he won't do anything.

"Robin, no! Please let them go Katherine. I'm the one you want,so please look in your heart and tell me you really don't want to do this let's just talk about this before we fight okay."Katherine squeezed her fist.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me don't you? I just wanted to make you see and fully understand what I'm trying to show that no matter how far apart we are you are still my magnificent sister. Deep down, you've lied and said that they are your real family that you come to love and help because you and I both know what I want you to accept is that the reason you feel this way. You tell me that you'll be there to fight if I were to hurt or kill someone is because you like this, don't you?"Katherine said while still wanted to prove to Claydoll that she know what she is saying

"Look I know what you mean. I've been there but know I see that there so much more then that you are the one who need to see that we are accustomed the same thing and yet even if I'm even when I'm not around you I can still see that we are the same somehow. We both know what it's like to have no family and we both know how it like to be on each other footsteps but that doesn't mean you have to do this so if it makes you feel better I'll just see what's in the present now and you let them go deal?"

"Okay my my are we feeling the Christmas spirit today huh well go on then open it."

Katherine told Claydoll as she open it and as Claydoll opened the present is a photo of the Mud Pack with Katherine doing Family portrait title Our Real Family. Claydoll, stunned, looked at the back and saw a note:

"If only you are there, my missing lost one. You want to prevent this dream life of yours from being ruined you must be genuine about this for their sake I hope you can see though this struggle when this is over and everything else is almost over."

Love, your sister Katherine to my reasons to exist sister dear.

As the note ended Claydoll felt sorry for Katherine.

"If only I can help you before you become this way I wish I could make this better than it is now but I can't okay I just have to accept the fact that I have my path to follow and so you can do the same,"Claydoll stated as Katherine look upset about that decision

"Well if you still refuse to accept that you are just like us on the inside you don't deserve your reward have a merry Christmas sister!!"

Katherine now gets the knife to cut the rope to drop Bat Family but before they fell to the absorption clay sack by Matt Hagan Robin came out of out of nowhere and catch the Bat Family.

"What? Impossible! How did you get out of there!" Clayface asked

"Let's just say I made a shocking experience with your Uncle and Auntie whatever?"Robin answer as he untied the Bat Family

"It's been awhile since we been through this situation and then some,"Nightwing said as he and the rest manage to get out and face the Mud Pack

"I had to hand it to them; they did a good job even if we've been absent from all the action this Christmas.,Batgirl commented.

"Well save the comments later. Right now we have to get out of here and take Preston with us but first we have to help out the fight against the rest of this mess,"Batman said as they managed to get back on their feet.

"So you used the Bat taser from your belt to break free cool now things can be much easy now Robin you be careful with Hagan."

"What you going to do Claydoll?"Robin asked

"I'm going after Katherine."

Batman Nightwing and Batgirl faced off Lady Clay since Preston is already taken care of by Robin before he can used his poison touch by his bare hands which can work if the user allow as Robin knockout Preston after dodging bullets from the gun that Hagan cloned security guard used but with a few close melee hits on the by him before Robin stop him. Meanwhile the Dynamic trio are in a struggle with Lady Clay and Matt Hagan because of the beating they have from them but Robin come just in time to give them the upper hand as they manage to stop both of them

"No need to thank me for the fight but we need to find Claydoll and this Little Karlo!"Robin told as the Family is now searching the traces of both of them.

Meanwhile as Claydoll chase after Katherine who smiled with delight.

"Run all you can Claydoll! you can make the choices you made much find if you catch up!"

Katherine said. The two climbed a ladder to the theater roof.Katherine jumped to the closest roof and Claydoll doing the same. Katherine threw a knife at Claydoll which managed to hit her arm.

"Ow! There's nowhere to go Katherine it's over!" Claydoll said, pulling the knife out of her arm.

"Oh come on, Claydoll! But since you're having a bad time according to your situation let's make it end with a dance!"Katherine said as she gets another knife out of her elf costume and Claydoll dodge the attacks until she disarm the knife away from Katherine and pin her down.

"I said it's OVER! ENOUGH!!!" Claydoll said, but Katherine headbutted her sister's nose and elbowed Claydoll off her. Katherine and Claydoll put up a good hand to hand combat fight. Claydoll got more upset while Katherine was getting more faster than her but Claydoll knocked Katherine off her feet. Katherine almost fell off the edge of the roof and just when Katherine about to fail a hand grab her by the ankle as Katherine look upside down and see that Claydoll saved her.

"I might not have anything for you but at least I can do is say Merry Christmas my dear sister!"

Katherine managed quick smile while safely being pulled back to the rooftop.

"Aww I'm literally tearing up here, but don't pretend to be calm. Just because I attended, you will regret it one day, sister, "Katherine whispered to Claydoll's ear after she put the Bat handcuffs on her and been drag to the rest the Mud Pack.

"Yeah, Little Karlo, I know that but hope one day you'll see reason," Claydoll said with a very bittersweet smile on her face.

To be Continued for the results of the whole thing


	3. chapter 3

Gotham Adventures

Christmas special 3 parter

By Bruce Smith Part 3

A Bat Family miracle

After the events happening around the Mud Pack hideout and Katherine with her Family are taken care of by the Bat Family there's was a usual breakout with the residents of Arkham ready to have their own Christmas fun too with a few shenanigans feature Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy Riddler and a few more ready to enjoy their fun while the Bat Family recover but for how long that where our story begins.

Is was Midnight on Gotham as the villains are enjoying their time of Christmas freedom as Joker and Riddler bet who will be the stay outside of Arkham the longest until daytime after Christmas which seem to be the only Christmas gifts that most Baddies would wanted, as Joker pair up with his team to keep him from causing trouble which are Harley Quinn, Killer Croc Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter then on Riddler team there's Scarecrow, Mr Freeze and Two Face.

As The two teams made truce and part way the Joker team heading to the other side of Gotham where a giant Christmas tree is surrounded by Gothamites singing Christmas Carol all in the same area where Joker's last Christmas scheme was foil

"Oh isn't beautiful guys a whole night spending on watching the Christmas specials, Maybe we go as Santa Claus while I'll be miss Claus isn't that right Mista J?"

Harley said feeling joy that she celebrating Christmas with her friend and the Joker and the rest of Arkham residents.

"Yeah I think you right wait a minute Harley let me think let me think how about this Harley do you know what I want for Christmas?"

Joker calmly asked Harley in a polite way

"Umm is it settled down with buddies and get batman off your back for once or maybe go to a playful of snowball fight with me as your trump card and hav-"

Before Harley can said anything the Joker interrupted her grabbed her collar and said

"Don't you think that all your answers are no no no boring for my taste but WRONG AND BORING!!! If you haven't left your thinking cap from Arkham you should know what I wanted that everyone should share some sweet and chaotic Merry Christmas hosted by me The Joker but that part of that show is stolen by that copycat kiddo with old Clay boy and his Mud Pack gang take it that part away and now I'm a bigger laughing stockings not from you being the closest to killing Batsy but now my oldest Christmas stick is copyrighted by a child and the Christmas edition of where the wild things are Mud fight Double edition!!!"

Joker is really reference the events happening in the previous episode Annie's first Christmas at the time he watch the news that switch to Katherine and the Mud Pack gang holding the Bat Family hostages before he breaks out of Arkham.

"I would have done it better by tormenting the birdies and the female Bat mascot of there but who's that other kids with the summer color bathing suit Claydoll isn't it well looks like Bats haven't learned his lesson in it comes to bringing a newcomer to our little games huh well I like to always show a soft spot for the newbies who is in the Caped maniacs pockets it's not I don't it before but don't worry that now. Harley are you even listening to me?"

Harley lose her train of thought while Joker's monologue about what he would've done to the Bat Family especially their newest member.

"Yes mista J I understand what you wanted completely but first we were discussing on where we'll to do the city celebrating Christmas like a happy family we can be pretty I promise you can start your plans later on."

Harley said hope Joker doesn't hurt her but Ivy, Hatter, and Croc are joining her side.

"Hey give her a break even if you have your beef with the Mud Pack wait until tomorrow to waste your time trying to start one of your shenanigans!"

Poison Ivy stand up for your pals

"Yeah Clown who knows we might find some Christmas dinner to eat but not the people this time."

Killer Croc enthusiasm has boost Harleys idea.

"Oh well can we can put Christmas dinner in the list too."

Harley said feeling joy that everyone expect Joker is participating in her idea of fun

"And yes before you ask Jervis we can have tea parties in but no mind control that's red's job."

Harley said

"Splendid I'm sure that there is nothing fishy besides I seem to not find any test subject for my party anyway."

"Can't believe everything that I planned for is hold down by my henchwench but seeing that I can't just slapped her around with the two super freaks in my hair have no choice until the very end you just watch. Joker said to the reader with his iconic laughing behind the team believe this can be so much easier while they enjoy Harley's fun and little mischief time.

Meanwhile at the Iceberg lounge Riddler team has a chat with the Penguin who owner of the place

"Why isn't this a lovely image Edward Nygma, Two Face and Jonathan Cane all here for a relaxing holiday unfortunately you guys are the ones I have well least of a competition with over the years even today so what brings you guys here?"

Penguin asked the team

"Well my feathery owner of the establishment we are here to civilization to win a contest against your rival the Joker and his side."

Riddler explain it to the Penguin about the truce going on in Gotham to see who will last longer than the other in the city without being taking to Arkham until tomorrow which is why he decided to instead of making Riddles for another crime he makes toys of Christmas themed puzzles for anyone in Gotham

"How interesting I am mostly curious about who will win when it comes to truce but you or anyone who in a truce with the Joker is a like a death sentence but as long as you guys are careful of what you wish for you better have a plan B if things go south."

Penguin warned Riddler about how dangerous making deals with someone like the Joker will be like writing a death warranty

"Nonsense Oswald let's just sit here and don't let anything even which I know that clown probably spend time plotting and yakking on and on with his plan I might end it saying you're welcome for proving him wrong and embarrassed him in his own joke just don't let him know."

Riddler explain

"Well even if he does know we can have a thing or two to deal with him"

Harvey told Riddler even though he said he won't flip his coin but for now he chose not to.

"Yeah but the but the secret to show the team who win if the truce is broken is to find out what makes them all scream in pain and misery."

Jonathan Cane monologue about what are the Joker team afraid of.

"So turns out things are going to get Interesting for you Edward."

"Of course interesting for me on how to turn a joke around the Joker you just got to get to outsane the man behind the illness."

Riddler is sure about like it is a easy game as The Rogues on Riddler team enjoy themselves so far in the Iceberg lounge.

Meanwhile in the Batcave after the Bat Family take care of the Mud Pack and Claydoll send Katherine to the Gotham Penitentiary for children so she'll be safe from being in Arkham thanks to Bruce Wayne it's at least all that Annie can do for her with a Christmas card saying

" I'm sorry Sis love your Magnificent Sister to my reasons to go on and the only one I can relate to."

That made Katherine almost shed a tear of joy and smile what Annie did.

As The Family patch up with Bruce still in the Batcave discovered there's a breakout from Arkham Asylum as Alfred gives Bruce some re refreshments before him and the rest of the Family has to patrol after all the events happening in Christmas so far.

While Bruce calls Annie and Tim he to thank them.

"I'm actually glad that you two manage to help us out with out there and not only that even you most of all Annie."

Annie is happy that her advice and presence get Bruce and his former sidekicks close like they are now in their early careers as partners and approved her and Tim's rescue mission with their combination of both the muscles and their brains to safe the trio's life.

"Well now Bruce I see you guys finally had your Christmas wish granted huh that something that I believe will happen sooner or later with a little of Al and Annie giving you some right advice maybe you can get me some slack on school work huh?"

Tim asked Bruce

"What do you mean Tim you help out on everything as well so don't be modest just get a big hug for your help on showing me this wonderful Christmas unless you have to show me sooner tonight right?"

Annie said while hugging Tim making him blush more than he did when Bruce is not around again.

"Umm well we will find out soon but first I think this is when after we are with the refreshments Bruce going to get the others in the Batcave with our Costume before some strange individuals some messing with the Holidays again like always am I right?"

Tim saying that even after all this with Bruce getting closure with the family and all he is pretty determined on finding anything out of the ordinary.

"Tim you are right but you have to take it seriously just because it's the holidays doesn't mean we should get a break anytime soon unless the whole criminal underworld does and that will be a little holiday lesson for you Annie got it?"

Annie salutes to Batman like a Soldier

"Yes Batman sir!

"But maybe Tim's right I think you guys sure enjoy the Holidays in the Manor while I round up the Arkham escapees especially the worst of the worst so I hope this let you know that it's too dangerous for you Annie you have been managed to take care of yourself with Tim while facing the Mud Pack but this one is very different breed of chemicals that you can handle especially when it comes to the Joker."

Batman stated that Annie might already have a handful with her sister Katherine but with people like Joker or any extremely dangerous foe it could be scary to imagine what would happen if something bad happened to the rest of the Family especially her as well as things can get worse is she is gone.

"It's okay Batman I think we all understand me and Tim are just hoping you will be careful after what happened to you Dick and Barbara so please take care of yourself out there." Annie wish for Bruce to not get capture like last time as the mentor and the new student hug see you later.

"It's okay Annie I go though this situation before I'll be okay." Batman said with confident as he head to the Batmobile and storms of to the city in search for the Rogue gallery.

"Come on Annie I think Alfred have made some Christmas dinner to eat while Bruce is probably kicking butt and take names to Santa's naughty list.

Annie can't help but giggle at Tim for what he said

"Okay Timmy I think you're right."

Annie respond as the two smile and head back to the Manor and enjoy the rest of Christmas now with Dick, Barbara Alfred and Ace.

Meanwhile after the Joker Team has a fun time with Harleys Christmas idea except the Joker who is still waiting for his next move to strike the only thing they have to do is go to Iceberg lounge to have a Christmas hangout in where the Riddler team still there and before they go inside one of the guards prevent them from coming in but has Harley and the rest argue with the two guards Mad Hatter as used his hypnotized cards as he puts on the two guards head and caused them to let them inside.

"Ya know Hatter maybe we can use those Mad Cards for good used."

Harley comment on Jervis smart thinking

"Do you think so I was keeping them for occasions like this all the time! Thank you for allowing the rules of not performing hypnosis on anyone for this and if anyone has problems with us we can do the same thing on them not that is no longer involved hurting anyone."

Jervis had explain the History card don't have to hurt other unless he command them to do so.

"Oh I thought like in the movies where a guy hypnotized people and they become destructive monster of the whole city or while somehow turn again their master.

Harley explain to The Mad Hatter

"Seriously Harley have you been seeing too many movies and comics before you break out of Arkham?"

Ivy scolded at Harley's little theories

"Well if that ever happened no one won't actually control this Croc the only real boss of me when it comes to control is me why that is just I have bit of the hands of those who zap me with the collar."

Killer Croc was sure that no matter how many times Arkham guards have pin him down Croc will get his meal one way or another. As the team are inside that when things are getting heated up with Croc getting almost any grub he snatching out of the waiters plates and every time the people complain about the Joker team action while Joker Harley Quinn and Poison along with the Mat Hatter are in the lower level of the table with the real Christmas trees to keep Poison Ivy company as Harley as to explain why they are here just to get a Christmas dinner then

"Look all I'm saying is that this is a time for love relax and enjoy the Ace in the head as you'll be feeling better when to give us the Christmas special in the menu."

Harley said as the one of the waiters about to call the Penguin Mad Hatter puts one of his Cards on almost every waiters heads without them let out a word thanks to Harley Quinn holding down silently.

"Wow that work easily then I expected now then I will asked can you keep my friends what they have ordered?"

Mad Hatter asked

"Yes sure thing Mister tetch."

The Waiters said gladly like there's is nothing wrong

"Hmm maybe things won't be boring after all this could be just as good with a get my role in this don't you think Harley?"

Joker is now feeling a spark of excitement like he is setting up a plan for the Iceberg lounge that is his rivals establishment.

Meanwhile the Penguin notice something is strange from his waiters in the lower level has been going to the same direction as if there is one special table but then ones he made it to see what is going on

"What?! I can't believe that I planned to make sure that there is nothing fishy going to happen on one end this Holiday so the cop or those Bat creeps won't put me and this business down now I got to deal with the like of you Freaks especially you two Clowns!

Oswald is fury about the Joker team setting foot here after a little incidents long along with the Joker caused some groups of gangs to attack him while he enjoy his time of being rich when he is actually not and the time when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy brought a Superman villain known as Livewire which caused a lot of damage in this place.

"Oh Oswald it's okay no crime no acts or plans and no bring any new residents from Metropolis in to your fine establishment."

The Joker said to Penguin while nonchalantly patting his hat

"Yeah mista J and I are making sure to not lose a bet against Edward smarty pants to see who will stay outside of Arkham the longest until daytime after Christmas."

Harley help with the Joker explain why they are there to keep themselves safe

"Look I don't care if you have to hide under a rock or something I understand that you are in a competition with Riddler but having your monster friend eating up the others food he catch his sights on people's complaints and now Jervis here has Mind controlled my employees to your little Christmas shenanigans of this year is the last straw of your stay here! Where are the guards you probably use your hypnotized cards mumbo-jumbo carp on them have you huh even your narcissistic opponent can be at least tame then you guys."

As the Penguins words have finally get to Jokers ears he grabs the Penguins shoulder and asked.

"Wait a minute Pengy I thought I heard you said that even my opponent is greater than don't tell me they been here are they if yes I will come in congratulate them for a job well done for their glorious review."

The Joker said to Penguin while using his spectacles to see though the building and find anyone around the Iceberg lounge it operates similar to the Bat Family's Detective Vision goggles

"Hey if there's anything to get you out of here I suggest that you go take your little circus show else here you are not screwing things up either Clown!

The Penguin argues to the Joker

"Well maybe a little friend can get job blame for his actions go bite him my dentures!"

Joker then used his non explosive teeth to go where the Riddler team are and as the Riddler team are having a calm time the teeth rattle it way to bite the Riddler's ankles which caused the truce to be broken because of Joker's antics of wanted mayhem and what could be better than that of a real Christmas war.

"NO mista J you didn't mean to oh well I guess since I promise that I will let you enjoy your fun too now that I have mine hooray for a Holiday Miracle for him!"

Harley shouted which let the other side know who's responsible for the wired teeth that Riddler get out of his ankle

"Oh so it is the Circus Freaks wanted to give me us a show after all perhaps we should show them who can really play the wise guy but this time I get to do this not for any of my crimes but we're going to destroy you all for now you're rude and unnecessary assault are we boys?"

Riddler gets down with his Question mark staff since he is not much of a fighter we called Two Face and Jonathan Cane all here for a big war against the Jokers team

"It's about time I flipped the coin and the tails told me this is the and for you Clowns!

Harvey pulled out his two pistols ready to shoot up the place.

" Excellent now we get to see what make the worst of the worst scream!"

Scarecrow now get his fear gun as he holding on his cane. But before the others get ready for a battle with Cobblepot in the middle of it. Batman comes through the rooftop glass and throw a smoke pellet between the two sides as everyone shouted

"IT'S BATMAN!!!"

that caused all the waiters that are not Hypnotized to hide somewhere safe while most people get out to get away from the action now that the real battle begins now

As Batman land to the action

"This war is over before it begins."

Batman stated to his foes

"Let me get him I always wanted a uncooked bat for dinner let's go it's feeding time!!"

Killer Croc growl and comes at Batman as the two fought each other Batman is struggling with Croc inhuman strength with the combination of a human and alligator but as his mouth get close to Batman he used all his strength to push Croc's mouth and punch the monster then get the upper hand as Batman kicks Killer Croc to a Penguin shaped ice sculpture then Two Face is shooting Batman while the Caped Crusader dodging bullets by evaded each of them but gets a gunshot by one of the bullets then as Batman throw two Batarangs to Two Face hands and as he been weekend Batman used his Bat claw to rope kick Two Face down to the floor but just when things getting to be a little easy the Scarecrow shoot his fear gun and hits Batman from behind,this caused Batman to have hallucinations in the most terrorizing of ways just then Batman sees the Joker holding a bleeding Annie as the Joker holds the knife to Annie as his mocked Batman saying.

"Aww come on Batsy you don't think I will know that you still getting more and more birdies and this doll Annie your name right AKA the Magnificent Claydoll tell him how much you feel that you and your bird boyfriend which reminds me oh sonny boy come get your date!!"

Joker called Tim and once he appeared Batman has a horrified look as he see Tim in a form of a little Joker have Joker gives him a gun as he pointed to Annie's heart.

"Now that's is much better now say your lines because this is the last time you'll will see your old Dad 2.0 again."

Annie tears is stinging her bloody scars as she said

"Why Bruce why can't you keep your promise to keep me safe I thought you love us like you promised that you trusted me but now I guess I see that you are the biggest liar that I'm the fool I have the jokes on me the whole time."

Annie's words almost crush the Dark Knight but as Batman stand his will of not letting his fear takeover manage to escape his lips.

"NO!! You not a fool you are never there I told you that we're not alone ever again and I do trust you two you are the ones that get me up to the man I'm am today and that is the BATMAN!!"

Suddenly as Batman walk through the hallucination of a Jokerized Tim and a bloody Annie he grabs the Joker and once he punches the Joker he turns out to be the Scarecrow now shocked that Batman manage to overcome his fear without the of a vaccine to cure it.

"Noooo!!! You are supposed to be trembling in fear from the gas how are you still standing like nothing's wrong?"

Scarecrow asked

"Because in order to overcome those fear is used them make you stronger."

Batman said to Scarecrow as he takes him down by headbutt him to get Scarecrows head to connect with the wall to knock him out.

But all of a sudden two vines comes out of nowhere and attack Batman after he handcuffs the Scarecrow, as Poison Ivy using the Christmas trees for good used and now Batman is in a struggle with the Christmas Zombified Trees then used his Batarangs to sliced the vines free and while getting a few scratches from the tree he sliced through them with the Batarangs as if he is slices long grasses with two knifes which caused Poison Ivy to breakdown

"Noooo!!! My babies even in the holidays humanity would dare hurt and killed mother nature's children you'll will pay for this Batman!!!"

Poison Ivy scolded at Batman as she comes at him but Batman dodged as Poison Ivy is already broken from her plants and handcuffs after a kick to her head.

"My My it's seems that even Joker's team have now chance to win even if I or you can take them down but too bad you can celebrate our victory Batman because I am far more superior than you!!"

Riddler stated that to Batman loud and clear but Batman knows that Edward Nygma is not much of a fighter but can use his Question mark staff to get a few hits until Batman counter it and brakes the staff then knockout Riddler with a final blow to his nose.

Almost every villain except for Joker and Harley Quinn are next

"Hello is anyone going to put me down our plant loving friend got me in the middle of this crossfire when I'm trying to get out of here!"

The Penguin said stuck on the vines Poison Ivy made during the fight as Batman gets him out of the vines since their not active he was able to pull him out.

"According to all this you seem to have no crime committed Oswald concerned that your Merry Christmas now this year now I have to find Harley and the Joker."

Batman said as Penguin dust off his top hat

"Yeah so you finally come to your senses that I am reform on the Holidays so go get out of here I can to call the weed killers to get rid of all this so much for a Christmas break away from you freaks."

Cobblepot might be happy that Batman let's him go for now but unhappy that his establishment is half destroy on the inside.

But as things when quiet two Christmas ornaments with a clown like smile comes in and almost explosive Batman but push him away gives him a little concussion but he shake it off.

"You're right Mista J destroying the Iceberg lounge is fun then my ideas but we can have both then."

Harley said as she ready to throw another ornament.

"Put the bombs down now Quinn and I can help spend for Christmas with a lot safer approach than with him."

Batman came to the scene in the Iceberg lounge that is now in flames.

"What are you talking about B-man this is what I chose to go with the man if not for you will never be here right now so maybe I get to do something right for this Christmas and that is giving him a dead bat catch mista Bat Brains!!"

Harley shouted and launches the bombs at Batman as he dodging and use his fire proof cape to go through the flames and catch up to Harley just when Harley run out of ornaments and look in the boxes but forgot that Batman is behind then handcuffs her

"Oh so well at least I managed to get everyone in a Christmas mood today not sure if Mista J those soon."

Harley said sadly but happy not the team get to enjoy Christmas before Batman came.

"Alright my subjects go get the evil Batman and make him one of us to enjoy our tea party!!"

Mad Hatter called his hypnotized waiters from the Iceberg lounge as the waiters equip with knifes and any weapon you can find in the kitchen as Batman try not to hurt them to badly but while struggle with each and everyone of them he managed to pull the cards off their heads and all of them fall unconscious.

"Oh so rude Batman always like to ruined parties huh while how a little magic on how to make a bat bow down to me!"

Mad Hatter as used his gun to shoot Batman as Batman manage to uses the Batclaw to pull the gun away from Jervis to grab his hat stomp it and uppercut the Hatter to the table.

While Batman handcuffs Jervis Tetch a clapping from the distance is coming from the Joker who is sitting down nonchalantly congratulate Batman for taking the villains down.

"Well that was fun you should be happy that all your help on showing me this wonderful Christmas and creates all the chaos for me!! So Batsy how was the fear gas treated you I feel that you are hiding things from me but thanks to our broadcast I managed to see what we'll have as another player in our little games huh well I like to always show a soft for kids since you already know what I mean but this little girl so far as I watched the news she has been following your footsteps recently now we think about it. I mean tell me if you see this and relate to this a hero born from tragedy and inspired to put on weird outfits and beat up people at night but because of the hero's presence the hero end up created the special one that can forever show the hero in the never ending struggle to fight while bring more players to the game as well and pray that one of them don't lose as the hero realize that their life with the special one will never be over until one of them dies together or one of them at least sounds familiar Bats?"

Joker explain and compared Claydoll's life to Batman's reference her and Katherine as the special ones

"Humph, So you already know? If you dare lay more than a finger on her you will have a rude awakening Joker."

Batman said with a darker tone than usual and the Joker can't help but laugh as Batman balds his fist and his eyes glare dead to Jokers

"Oh isn't beautiful Batman while you are trying to let go of the past I have no care about what happened to mine and yet you still refuse to see it that you ignore your lesson by bring her to the game of ours but enough about that because as long as she is least boring then the rest of the flying do-gooders in your cave I will just play with before I get bored and as long as you guys just try your best to not lose to me in this fight."

Joker making the match between him and Batman clear as the first attack is made by Batman.

"Enough as this Joker I'm taking you Arkham so you'll never get your hands on anyone again this day!"

Batman stated as the real fight between good and evil begins once more.

"Fine then Bats but first let's have one last dance before you do that."

Joker said as he laughed at the pain Batman puts him though and used knife, guns and his fighting style to get Batman at least 50/50 when it comes to the two fighting each other physical but after the epic fight Batman only has one shot from the gun and a few cuts from the knife as he trying to catch up to the Joker's speed put just when a few bombs the Joker throw caused the flames on the ceiling to almost collapse on the Joker but Batman rescued him and knocks the carp out of him but while the Joker is still conscious and laughing Batman handcuffs him and call the GCPD to take care of the rest while he take the Joker to Arkham Asylum.

Epilogue

In stately Wayne Manor Annie and Tim are in the living room with Dick Grayson and Barbara with Ace as Bruce is patch up by Alfred in the Batcave, then when Bruce comes to the Manor Annie come in and hugs Bruce like his is the father that she ever wanted for Christmas.

"Is nice to see you're okay like you said Bruce!"

Annie said

"I told you I'll be fine Annie and I never break that promise but seeing that I'm here right I guess we can check out you and Tim's presents under the tree okay."

Bruce says while he and the family get to by around the tree and watched Tim and Annie get ready to open their presents

"Hey Annie can you open this one? I think you will like it."

Tim said as he give Annie a present

"Really Tim okay if that's makes you happy let's see what's inside."

Annie said as she open the present she couldn't believe her eyes her face is blushing and tears of joy and smile begins to show and inside is a golden heart shaped locket with a picture of Tim and Annie in the park together inside the heart and has a keychain that she attached it her neck bracelet.

"Annie are you okay?"

Tim asked but then Annie hugs him tightly with her tears on him.

"Tim that is amazing thank you I promise to get good care of it!!"

Annie is happy at the gift she has and once she puts it on her neck bracelet and gives Tim a kiss to the lips for this Christmas.

"If only I could give you something for Christmas."

Annie said while hugging Tim

"Well as much as I enjoy the gifts but you don't have to Annie I think I already have the greatest gift and the world."

Tim respond to Annie

"And what is the greatest gift that you ever had Tim?"

Annie asked Tim

Then Tim gently pulled Annie to him while putting on a Santa hat on her head and kiss her.

"You are Annie dear without you none of this wouldn't happen to the Family this year you helped Bruce changed to the point where he is not so stuck and as a result you give him and the rest of the Family closure away from things of the past and with me well I like to say you made me find something more better than all the gold you can struck maybe treasures. I want to say now is thank you Annie and Merry Christmas sweetie I love you."

Tim's speech had made Annie feel free to accept that she doesn't need to change how things the way things are now because everyone is changed for the better and maybe there will be hope for this life after since Annie's presence isn't the only thing that helps the Bat Family through their problems it's Annie true humanity that Tim show her that saves the Bat Family from a long issue that prevents them from being like a family in the first place.

But if we just look through the issue from our past together we can make a better relationship between others or at least balance it if it don't end well and maybe together we can change a whole new world that can change your and others world due to your actions.

"Tim thank you for everything this year thank you all for this hopefully next year we can do this again right guys?"

Annie said after she and Tim had their chaste small embrace now that Bruce and his former sidekicks with Alfred are here with them

"Well course Annie why else would they call it a tradition you know since we been through this situation before but I'm proud Bruce get to let you have your first Christmas even if it's a little out of control sometimes."

Dick respond to Annie's questions

"Yeah well I like to say I'm proud to feel the same way too maybe things won't be so bad after all as long as we stick together."

Bruce says after Dick talk to Annie

"Indeed and I'll be sure that there are more that you need to learn and the Gotham library since you no longer bored with it anytime okay?"

Barbara said to Annie

"Cool I guess I might come there sooner after the holiday next year we can hang out and learn something together."

Annie respond to Barbara with a relaxing smile

"Indeed we will help out your need as I can teach you more of our cooking lessons the next year soon Mrs Annie."

Alfred told Annie

"Sound interesting maybe I can used that when I became a perfect housewife to Tim."

Annie smile at Tim when she says that

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that it's a pleasure have you around and I'm proud of you and your accomplishments since you join us and I hope we will do the best we can do to take care of you so you have the life you hopefully have a happy ending but it not easy okay Annie?"

Bruce stated to Annie

"Indeed Bruce I understand thanks for this to father."

Annie says as she and Tim are going upstairs.

"Did she just called you her father?"

Barbara asked

"Well she is adopted so to her I'm seem like a better father in her eyes."

Bruce respond

"This is the best part of this that we are finally like a team just like good time huh?"

Dick asked

"Sure old chum and Merry Christmas."

Bruce says

Merry Christmas to you all and that's all for this Christmas special have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy the rest of year before the next one.


End file.
